poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Orcs (Playable Races)
Great hunters of Pokemon and man alike, orcs would argue that they are the greatest warriors in Illith, protecting her from disaster and war. Able to live almost anywhere due to their adaptability they always find ways to prosper in a world made up of villages and stone cities. For all the good they can do, many orcs exhibit characteristics that polite society dislike. They have no patience for etiquette or procedure if it will slow down their goal and they are never ones to hold back opinions to spare people their feelings. They enjoy the simple pleasures of food and drink, fighting, shouting and singing but do not enjoy the finer arts. They’re prone to act without much deliberation, preferring to overcome obstacles as they arise rather than consider every possible outcome and make contingency plans. These qualities lead some members of other races to consider them rude or crass, but others find their brashness refreshing. Description Orcs are taller than humans, their average height being 6'5 and broad of shoulder. Their skin can vary between the human colourations to deep greys to mossy greens and the lighter shades between. Their eyes are red and their jaws are broad and they have prominent lower canine teeth. Their hair is usually black but greys quickly with age. They decorate their hair by tying small bones or beads into long braids or bunches of hair and their favoured clothing is leathers and furs. Orcs don’t live quite as long as humans do. They mature quickly, reaching adulthood at about 16 years, and rarely live past the age of 60. Residence Orcs are nomadic and live in small communities that wander Illith to search for the best hunting grounds. They don't usually stay in one place for longer than a year and will pack up their leather abodes within a day of deciding to leave. Their camps can consist of anywhere between fifty and two hundred orcs all of whom know their roles well in their group. Despite this seemingly well organised community there are often fights and internal power struggles as they try and battle to become the chief. Only the strongest can become the leader of the clan and it is never gained through inheritance. There are many people who fear the orcs because of the brutish ways and huge forms and there are groups who see other races as viable hunting prey but luckily they are far and few between in Illith. Orcs looking to become adventurers often come to Greyson to gain information on problems in Illith but rarely stay for long. Pokemon When an orc gets his first Pokemon it is a sign of adulthood. He will be sent off with other orcs all around the ages of thirteen to fifteen to participate in the "Early Hunt". They are all expected to stay out from the village and work together until they have each found a Pokemon. When they find a Pokemon that catches their eye they will challenge the beast to a fight and if they win and the Pokemon relents to them then they take it as their first companion and hunting partner. The bigger and more ferocious the Pokemon they manage to win the more respect they gain back in their clan, unfortunately this often means that young orcs go after Pokemon too large for themselves and get gravely hurt and are unable to finish the Early Hunt for that year. Many who come back empty handed are ostracised until they finish the hunt. Orc Characteristics Brash, ferocious, hedonistic, impulsive, short-tempered, tough, uninhibited Example Names Male Names: Brug, Dorn, Druuk, Gnarsh, Grumbar, Hogar, Karash, Korgul, Krusk, Lubash, Mord, Ohr, Rendar, Sark, Scrag, Tanglar, Tarak, Thar, Ugarth, Yurk Female Names: Augh, Bree, Ekk, Gaaki, Grai, Grigri, Gynk, Huru, Lagazi, Murook, Nogu, Ootah, Puyet, Tawar, Tomph, Ubada, Vanchu Available Starter Pokemon Fighting Mankey, Machop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Mienfoo, Makuhita, Riolu, Timburr, Throh, Sawk, Meditite Fire Charmander, Vulpix, Growlithe, Ponyta, Magmar, Cyndaquil, Slugma, Torchic, Torkoal, Chimchar, Tepig, Pansear, Darumaka, Heatmor, Numel